


In Love with Sky

by Freesoul



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bedroom Sex, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Futanari, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, Magic, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Rain Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sparring, Swordplay, Threesome - F/F/F, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freesoul/pseuds/Freesoul
Summary: Sky is the daughter of a farmer who came with her mother farmer two years ago after two years passed and the farm restores to its former glory. Sky’s mother did kick Sky out of the farmhouse and told her to live at the 2nd upgrade stone cabin since her mother got married to the doctor of the town and has two children from him.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), F/F/F - Relationship, Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note: i do not own Stardew Valley and i do not own the NPC, they are owned by the creator of the game, i am just a fan for game nothing else, this is a fan fiction so please do not sue me, i do this for fun and that's it
> 
> Note: there will change in the age of two NPCs to fit the story and they will be pairing with Sky. Those two characters are Abigail and Haley.
> 
> Sky is 16 years old and she is half-human and half-elf as well being a mage as a fighter. She pale skin, her hair was short and ruffled two-toned jet-black hair with snowy white roots, and different eyes color; her left blue and her right is yellow.  
> Abigail and Haley are both 18.

Sky was sitting on the couch as there were any chores of the farm to done, Sky sighed as she was watching tv, she was not in the mood for anything ‘I wish I could do more fun things during the rain.’ She thought as she looked at the window to see her so-called mother who kicked her out of the house a year and a half ago because her stupid husband told her that they will need the room for their children. She growled as she watched her so-called mother and that husband of hers in each other arms kissing while their children ran into the house after the dog.

Sky stood up and pulled the curtains down of the window that facing the farmhouse, she sat back on the couch as she decided to play video games, she put her console on and started to play Slime Rancher. She played for half an hour before her cell phone rang. Sky paused the game as she answered the call. 

“Hey, Haley.” She said as she smiled.  
“hi Sky, how are you?” Haley said through the phone.  
“I am ok.” Sky said, “how are you?” she asked.  
“I am doing fine.” Haley answered as she talked with Sky for a few moments “says Sky what are you up to? It is the end of the fall season?” she asked.  
Sky sighed “well there is not much work to do on-farm other than checking on animals in barns and coops then I am free for the rest of the day.” She said.  
Haley was silent for a while “say can I come over and stay for a while?” she asked.  
Sky smiled “sure, you can come over.” She answered.

“really?” Haley asked, “wouldn’t I be a bother.” She added.  
“not all.” Sky said, “in fact, it will be more fun than being alone all day.” She added.

“wouldn’t your mother and your father in law say anything?” Haley asked.  
Sky sighed “mom and her husband have nothing to say.” She said, “besides I have my own place on the farm.” She added.

“what do you mean?” Haley asked.  
“well, I do live in a 2nd upgrade stone cabin which meaning I have my own privacy and space.” Sky said, “so if I have some friends come to stay over, none will be bothering us nor bothering anyone.” She added.

“oh, so it’s ok if I stay with you.” Haley said, “since Emily is going to visit a friend of hers.” She added.  
“cool. You are welcome to stay as long as you like.” Sky said as she smiled.

“When can I come over? Shall I bring anything with me?” Haley asked.

“at 5 pm, come from the road that connects the farm with Marine ranch, it close to my cabin.” Sky said, “I get everything” She added, “just bring yourself.” She added.

“Alright, I will see you at 5 pm.” Haley said, “bye and I love you.” She added.

“see you Haley and I love you too.” With that the call ended, Sky smiled as she stood up “well let’s get things ready.” She said as she cast spells to help around the house to betide, clean and everything in the right order, Sky checked to see she got what she need fully stock so she won't need to go out for quick shopping ‘got everything from snacks, junk foods and so on even movies and games.’ She smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------

At 5 pm; there was a knock against the door; Sky opened the door to see Haley there “Hi, come in Haley “she said after she opened the door wider. Haley walked in as she put her umbrella on a holder next to Sky’s umbrella, Haley took off her sandals and walked in with her bag that has her thing she will need to stay over with Sky.

“Hello, Sky.” Haley smiled as she walked in, she put her bag down next to the desk, she looked at Sky who came closer to her before Haley pulled her into a hug “I really miss you.” she told Sky.

Sky held her close “I miss you too.” She said as she smiled looking up at Haley without breaking the hug. Haley was taller than Sky.

Haley smiled and looked down at Sky “you look well my sweet Sky.” She said then she looked around.

Sky smiled as she looked at Haley “you so are my beautiful Haley.” She said.

Haley pulled Sky into a kiss; the kiss was gentle as Haley caressed Sky’s hair. She felt Sky kissing her back before they broke the kiss, Haley looked around thinking about Abigail was going to be here with Sky, she blinked as she expected to see Abigail since Abigail was also close to Sky like She close to Sky “is Abigail coming?” she asked.

Sky shook her head “Abigail has quests to deal with, she would be back next month.” She said as she looked down.

“hey, now no need for long face.” Haley said as she kissed Sky again “I know you are worried about her so I am, but Abigail is a big girl and can take care of herself, she did prove that several times at mines.” She added “and you did train her well.” She told Sky.

Sky smiled and nodded “true but I cannot help it to be worry over both of you.” She said, “I love both of you so much.” She added.

Haley smiled “I love you and Abigail too so much.” She said as she kissed Sky on the forehead “now let’s take care of lonely you.” She added as she walked to Sky and they both sat on the couch, they started to talk before they both watched a movie together.

Sky and Haley watched a movie after another as they had soda, popcorn, and chips while watching the movies; they watched Real Steel, Warcraft, Spirit, and few anime movies that Sky did bring before she and her mother moved to the farm. At some point, Sky was snugging against Haley after Haley warped the blanket around both since it was getting cold.

Haley has her arm around Sky as Sky snuggled close, her head rested on the left side of Haley’s chest. Sky could hear Haley’s heartbeat which was beating a bit faster than normal, Sky kissed Haley’s left breast before rested her head against it, she smiled as she listened to Haley’s heart beating faster than before 

“I love you, Haley.” She simply said, she blushed at what she did but also she heard it picking up it's beating.

“I love you too Sky,” Haley said as she looked at Sky, she was blushing as she felt what Sky did to her and heard those sweet words for her lover.

Later; Haley and Sky were making out on the couch, their hands roamed all over each other bodies, Haley’s hands were on Sky’s hair and back awhile Sky’s hands were on Haley’s breasts gently cupped them and massage them through Haley’s top.

Sky broke the kiss “I want to feel more.” She said as she looked at her blonde lover.

Haley smiled as she sat a bit awhile Sky moved to saddle the blonde’s hips, Haley removed her top and her bra letting them fall on the floor next to the couch, Sky made a noise as she leaned closer kissing Haley who kissed Sky back. Soon the rest of Haley’s clothes as well all Sky’s clothes were on two piles on the floor next to the couch, Sky waved her hand as the door of her cabin locked as the curtains were down. 

Haley smiled as she knew her lover was able to use magic “you read my mind.” she said as she knew what next will happen.

Sky smiled and laid fully on top of her blonde lover “so you are my Haley.” She said before the pair returned to kiss, the kisses were gentle and slow before they grew deeper and hotter, Sky moved to Haley’s neck and she attacked Haley’s with kisses and licked as well sucking on the skin there causing Haley’s to moan. 

Sky smiled as she moved lower kissing her way down to her blonde lover, she stopped at the blonde’s breasts, she nuzzled them before kissing the right breast awhile teasing both nipples with her fingers, Sky then licked the right nipple several times before taking it in her mouth, she started to suckle and dragged her tongue over the right nipple, she gently moved her teeth on the right nipple that was getting hard from the licking and sucking this made Haley moaned louder and held Sky close.

“Sky.” Haley called her lover as her lover was treating the right nipple, she finally let go of it and switched to the left one doing the same to it as the right before taking it in her mouth, Haley cried as she held Sky “it feels good Sky.” She called between moans and pants holding the girl close to her breasts. 

Sky kept doing that as her hands moved on Haley’s skin, she gently held on left breast sucking it gently at first then hard, she went between sucking gently and hard, she dragged her tongue over the left hard nipple, again and again, Sky’s knee moved and rested against Haley’s pussy, she could tell the taller girl was wet from what Sky was doing.

Sky finally let go of Haley’s nipple moving lower kissing her way down, she stopped at Haley’s flat stomach, Sky kissed there and even sucked on the skin to make several love bites there before moving lower finally she was between Haley’s legs as Haley spread her legs for Sky, Sky smiled and kissed the inner thigh from left to right and opposite, Sky smiled as she caressed her lover’s pussy before she parted the lips of her lover pussy, she leaned down and gently blow a breath causing Haley to cry out.

“oh Yoda, don’t tease me Sky.” Haley cried out as she tied to hold on to anything.

Sky kissed the lower lips before she started to lick and moved tongue in there, she listened to the noises that Haley was doing as they helped to guide Sky in pleasure Haley, she then used her finger inside then added another finger in as she caressed inside her lover’s pussy, she didn’t stop as she pleasured Haley with her tongue, lips and fingers.

“Sky, go deeper.” Haley moaned “right there, faster.” She added as she let out a happy groan.

Sky obeyed as she did what her lover wanted, she moved deeper and faster as Haley held Sky there against her pussy.  
Sky, I am going to come.” Haley said as shivered from pleasure as she held Sky tighter “Sky… please don’t stop, keep going.” She added as she moaned even louder.

Sky hit a sensitive spot which caused Haley to arch her back and cried Sky’s name as she came, her hold on Sky tighter. Sky licked Haley’s sweet juice as she came, she kept licking till she was done, Sky then kissed her way up and held Haley as she stroked Haley’s cheek before she kissed her way down to her lover’s left breast, she placed a kiss there over Haley’s hammering heart before she rested her head and listen to Haley’s heart beating pounded.

Haley smiled as her eyes close, her chest heave as she held Sky close, she felt Sky kissing her gently. Haley then opened her eyes and looked down at Sky “you are amazing Sky, I love you.” She said as she held Sky close.

Sky held back and looked up “I love you too Haley.” She said, “I hope I was not rouge with you.” She added as she blushed.

Haley blushed lightly “it was perfect as you are.” She said as she pulled Sky into a kiss. 

Sky kissed back before she found herself laying on her back on the couch with Haley on top of her.

Haley smiled “now it’s your turn.” She said as she leaned down and kissed Sky, her hands caressing Sky resting them on Sky’s breast, and cupped them in her hands. Her fingers teased the girl’s nipple. Sky moaned as she felt what Haley was doing to her. Sounds of Sky’s moans, pants, and happy groans filled the cabin while Haley pleasuring Sky.

Haley and Sky were on the bed as they moved together on the bed grinding against each other pussies, their bodies were pressing against each other’s hands and legs entangled with one another as the pair moved against each other dancing the love dance. They didn’t last long till they came one last time in each other arms crying each other names.

Haley came back to her senses first, she moved and pulled the blanket over the two of them, she held Sky as they both went to sleep.

Next Chapter…..


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Haley have a sweet time together.

Sky woke up first, she looked at her sleeping blonde lover and smiled, Sky gently kissed her before she got out of the bed without making Haley, she went to the kitchen after she put over a white overshirt, she started to make breakfast for Haley and herself.

Sky was humming a tune before she felt arms wrapped themselves around her and held her close, she felt pair of breasts pressed behind her back and a pair of lips against her neck. Sky smiled “good morning my love.” She said.  
“morning my Sky.” Haley replied as she kissed Sky’s neck gently before she looked at Sky’s cooking “what are you cooking?” she asked.  
Sky smiled “pancakes also I made fruit salad.” She answered as she flipped a pancake before placing it on a plate “I am nearly done.” She said as she made the last patch and she was done.  
Sky and Haley sat on a chair as their breakfast that was two pancakes plate, two fruit salad bowl, and a triple shot espresso mug on the table for both to eat.

After breakfast; Haley helped clean up the breakfast aftermath with Sky who was humming awhile cleaning the table once the kitchen was clean and everyone was back in their places. The two went to the bathroom and took a shower together awhile they made out in there from time to time.  
Haley sat on the couch as she was drying Sky’s hair after she already dried her own hair, she was thinking of something that Abigail told her about, she wanted to try it after Abigail did try it herself.

“Sky,” Haley called her shorter girl.  
“yes, Haley.” Sky said as she felt Haley stopped for a moment.  
“can we try that thing, you and Abigail did it?” Haley asked as she blushed.  
Sky blinked “what thing?” she asked.  
“that spell that gives you a cock.” Haley answered as she blushed darkly.

Sky looked ahead “if that you want, I can do that.” She said, “it just a spell that I can cast easily.” She added.  
Haley smiled “you really would that for me?” she asked.  
Sky nodded “yes for you.” She answered, “I shall do what you wish, and I shall give it to you.” She added.   
Haley kissed her top head “you know I love you.” She said as she hugged Sky.  
“I love you too.” Sky said as she then was pulled up on the couch to sit on Haley’s lap, the two kissed gently and lightly before they hugged.

\------------------------------------------------------

Sky was wearing her raincoat as she looked at Haley “I will be back as soon as I check on the animals.” She said, “you will be alright on your own?” she asked.

Haley nodded “yes I will be fine.” She said as she looked at the shorter girl who went outside into the rain.

Sky came back from outside an hour and a half later after she made sure the animals were fine, healthy, and well feed. She took off the raincoat and hanged it there to let it dry then she took out a towel that was placed on the table there, she started to dry her wet hair. Sky stepped into the cabin and saw her lover sitting on the couch watching a series on TV “what do you watching?” she asked as she dropped herself next to her lover on the couch as was drying her hair with a towel.

“just a boring series.” Haley answered, she looked at the shorter girl “is everything ok?” she asked.

Sky nodded as she put the towel cover her shoulders “yes.” She answered but there was a dark look on her face.

Haley noticed it as she pulled Sky into her lap “is something wrong Sky.” She looked at Sky.

Sky growled, “it just my so-called mom husband was so annoying.” She said, “I hate that man.” She grumbled.

“What did the doc said?” Haley asked.

“he did butt into my private business.” Sky said, “I told him that it is not his damn business then he said that you are a bad influence on me.” She added   
“that jerk, he is lucky I did not kick his sorry butt so hard.” She covered her face.

Haley smiled as she hugged Sky “it’s ok Sky, everyone knows not to mess with me, so I do not bother with rest nor care about them.” She said, “after all I am the bitch of the town.” She added.

Sky looked at her “don’t say that about yourself.” She said, “none of them know the true you, how sweet you are.” She said.

Haley nodded “I know the only people I know who care about me as I care about them are Emily, you, Abigail and Alex.” She said, “Emily is my sister, you and Abigail are my lovers and Alex is my friend.” She added, “so I don’t care about the rest and what they thought about me.” She told Sky as she smiled.

Sky nodded as she looked at Haley and smiled “I love you.” She said.

“I love you too, my Sky,” Haley said as she pulled the girl into a kiss.

Later that night and after dinner; Sky and Haley prepared for bed, they both went to bed as they laid down, the two smiled at each other before Haley was on top of Sky and the two kissed, soon enough they removed their clothes awhile kissing and caressing as soon as Haley broke the kiss with Sky.  
Sky muttered a spell this made Sky’s body glowed gently in sliver blue light before it disappeared soon Sky let out a deep moan as Haley cupped and teased Sky’s breasts, Haley then moaned as she felt it against her pussy but not entering her since it was not hard.

Haley kissed Sky once more time before she looked at Sky “shall we turn you on.” She said playfully before kissing lower and lower.

Sky blushed as she let out a small giggle “that tickle.” She said when she felt her blonde lover’s lips on her taut stomach.

Haley smiled as she sucked on the skin there causing Sky to take a sharp breath before she kissed down finally she was between her lover’s legs as she stroked the cock before gently gripping it and started to move her hand on it feeling it getting harder.

Sky let out a loud moan as she felt her body answered to her lover’s touches, she let out a cry when she felt her lover’s lips on head of her cock “don’t stop… Haley… more… please more.” She let out more moans and she panted as she felt her heart beating so fast, her cock got harder and harder finally it was so big.

Haley licked her lips as she stroked the head of cock feeling the pre-cum coming out, she smiled “you are so big, my sweet sexy Sky.” She said.  
“you really work me in just a few moments, your touches have a great effect on me.” Sky moaned as she felt her cock moved in her lover’s hand awhile, she stroked it.

“well, I am not done yet,” Haley said as she kissed the cock from down to up before licking the head at the same time, Haley moved her free hand and pushed her two fingers in her own pussy as she moved it along with her tongue as she pleasured herself and her lover, both of them moaning and panted, Haley didn’t want to let Sky come yet as she stopped.

“Haley, don’t stop please.” Sky whimpered.

Haley caressed her lover’s leg “I don’t want you to come yet.” She said.

“why?” Sky as she watched Haley kissing her way up as the two finally face to face, the two kissed.

“because I want both of us to have pleasure together.” Haley said as she gently guided Sky’s cock against her pussy entrance, she moaned “also I want you to come inside me, I want to feel your hot juice filling my insides.” She blushed as she gently placed her hands on her lover’s shoulder who was half sitting and half laying down on the bed then Haley pushed down gently taking Sky’s cock inside her inch by inch. The two girls moaned at the feeling, Haley feeling the cock spread her inside wider awhile Sky felt the hot walls of Haley’s inside around her cock.

Haley sighed as her lover’s cock filled her fully and was buried inside her, Sky groaned happily as she looked at Haley.

“Are you alright Haley?” Sky asked as she reached up caressing her lover’s cheek.

Haley opened her eyes and smiled “I am.” She said, “it feels so good and so big.” She added, “it fills me perfectly.” She told Sky “what about you?” she asked.

“It feels so amazing and warm, almost like you hug me from the inside.” Sky said as she looked at her lover blonde lover.

Haley nodded “ok I will move now.” She said started to lift herself up as she felt the cock was out of her except the head that was still inside then she lowered herself taking the cock inside her again, she kept doing that slowly at first before she picked her pace as she moved up and down. She moaned and panted as she moved her lover’s cock in and out of her pussy again and again.

Sky moaned and panted as she moved with her lover awhile, she caressed Haley’s breast and cupped them, she started to massage her awhile she moved her hips the best she could. Sky managed to sit as she took the left breast in her mouth one teasing the nipple with her lips, tongue.

Haley arched her back and moaned louder as she felt her lover pleasuring her, Haley started to move up and down faster, Sky groaned as she moved her hips till the two of them came together.

“Sky.” Haley cried out in pleasure she came, her inner walls gripped and contracted harder and harder around Sky’s cock.

Sky pulled Haley down on top of her and pushed deeper inside Haley then she cried out as she came, her warm juice flooded Haley’s womb and pussy “Haley.” She cried in pleasure.

The two of them with Haley on top of Sky, Haley moaned as she felt the shorter girl filling and overfilling her till Sky no longer has any drop left in her cock. Haley panted as she looked at Sky and kissing her.

Sky came to her senses feeling Haley kissing her so she kissed back, once the kiss broke; Sky looked at Haley smiled at her “that was amazing, Haley.” She said.

Haley nodded “it was amazing.” She said as she blushed and smiled, Haley was about to pull out but Sky stopped her “Sky?” she asked.

Sky blushed “don’t pull out please.” She said as she looked at Haley.

Haley nodded “All right, I will roll us over.” She said as she did as she was said, Haley laid on her back with Sky on top of her, Haley groaned feeling Sky’s juice inside her womb moving around, it made her shivered in a good way. she moved her hand and stroked Sky’s hair.

Sky relaxed as she still buried inside Haley’s pussy, her head rested on Haley’s breasts, she felt Haley’s hand stroked her hair. Sky snuggled “love you Haley.” She said.

“I love you too, Sky.” Haley said as she kissed Sky’s head “was it good for you?” she asked.

Sky nodded “it was so good.” She answered, “can we do that again and again as long as we both want it again?” she asked.

Haley giggled “sure thing my sweet Sky.” She said as she rubbed Sky’s neck.

Sky sighed in relief as she nuzzled Haley’s breasts and kissed them ‘I really love Haley and Abigail, we been in threesome for months now.’ She thought ‘mmm could it be possible that I marry both of them because if I want a family I would want that with them both…. Maybe I am selfish for wanting that.’ She sighed heavily.

Haley blinked as she heard the heavy sigh “Sky, is something in your mind?” she asked her younger lover.

Sky looked at her “it’s nothing.” She said as she smiled.

Haley nodded but she knew her lover was hiding something from her and maybe from Abigail too ‘I need to talk to Abigail once she is back from her quest.’ She thought as she held Sky. She went to sleep with Sky for the rest of the night.

Next Chapter……


End file.
